It is well known to provide drawers or tool boxes for holding tools. However, in many cases, it is desirable to provide a storage system for tools wherein the tools can be readily visually inspected and wherein a tool can be removed from storage without interfering with other tools.
It is well known to provide pegboards with hooks and brackets for holding tools. However, such pegboards require a relatively large wall surface area. In some storage situations, sufficient wall space to accommodate a pegboard of the necessary size as not available. Thus, in some situations there is a need for a more compact and efficient tool holding and storage system or mechanism.
The present invention provides a versatile and efficient tool holder that can be employed in relatively small areas having limited access and wall space. The tool holder of the present invention does not require the use of auxiliary hooks or brackets as is necessary with a pegboard tool holding system. Further, a portion of the tool holder of the present invention is movable to various orientations to provide convenient access to the tools and/or a more compact relationship relative to the adjacent wall or walls.